Shadow's Bio
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: A very in depth story of Shadow Aaron Petals' life.


Shadow's Full Bio

ElectricCircuslover: Hello. Been a very long time I've sent anything. I haven't been in the mood to write and since I didn't get any reviews on my last story I stopped writing completely. I get tired of putting all my energy into writing these stories if no one reads them :/

Shadow was reborn after Spring Lovetta and Ghost Shadow sabotaged Shadow Stitch's reincarnation process, thus creating Shadow within Experiment 624's womb. The new Shadow Stitch was reborn while trapping the old Shadow Stitch within the newborn's mind. Angel named her son Shadow Aaron Petals as token of her gratitude for Ghost Shadow (Shadow Stitch with Blue Eyes) for saving many lives that became endangered by Old Shadow Stitch. Aaron was given to Shadow for a middle name for Elvis' middle name due to her liking to Elvis music her influence from Stitch, her mate. Shadow was born early morning on Monday, April 17th, 2006. Shadow match all the features of his older self, Shadow Stitch but the powers remained buried within Shadow's mind. The only trait he was given was his large wings that would occasionally come out of the child's back.

The offspring's official number is B-X 005 in Jumba's database but what Shadow differs is his blood type and breed from all the known B-X list is his mortality. Unlike the rest of his kin, Shadow cannot be brought back to life like the rest of his family when death should shut him down. His blood is an unknown type and may lead paths to other dimensions if used properly. His body cannot be vitalized with the use of gadgets of science but with magical power, which no one possesses other than Spring Lovetta, Angel's ghostly friend. But Spring lives by the rules of life and death and cannot interfere with Death's plans. Given this knowledge and studies on Shadow as a baby, Jumba shook his head in disappointment to Shadow since he carried no traits of other B-Xs or powers. Shadow isn't a true B-X officially but is given this number because he was birthed by an adult experiment.

Five years later, Gantu captured Shadow and his Experiment family, proceeding with Hamsterviel's plans that dated five years ago. The more Shadow's family was transported the more he became angry and sad. When most of his family was transported, leaving Shadow and his parents. Shadow's rage consumed him and untapped powers within Shadow's mind were freed from the prison Ghost Shadow created within B-X 005's mind. Shadow started growing in size as spikes and horns grew out of his body. The immense power shattered Shadow's glass prison and released the pitch black B-X. He grew to a tremendous size and his appearance changed from a "Stitch-looking" to a massive reptilian, with an alligator snout. Shadow's forehead came to Gantu's chin with the horns surpassing the large alien. Long spikes grew from under each of his six muscular arms, extending when needed to impale victims. His tail transformed from a short fuzzy koala-like tail to a long and fat reptilian tail with spikes all over it with red glowing and fading bands near the tip of each spike. The end of the tail had four longer spikes that curved upwards to the tip of the tail with a fat middle spike at the end. Shadow tapped into his real form but suffered through overpowering rage that made him destroy everything around him or the person that set him off. Gantu's blaster was ineffective against Shadow as the large alien defended himself against the monstrous being, Shadow. Gantu was beaten to a bloody pulp with most of his bones broken from Shadow's uncontrolled rage. Gantu was defeated and Shadow went into the teleported to bring his family back. Hamsterviel's cell was destroyed by Shadow but was spared of Shadow's wrath. Shadow brought his family back and fainted from exhaustion.

Shadow recovered and was studied thoroughly by Jumba, learning all he could from B-X 005's astonishing power. He took a sample of Shadow's blood and tried did experiments without telling the rest of the family of his activities. He later stopped taking blood due to complaints from Angel. Shadow walked into the bathroom. He heard a voice call him within the room. Searching around, he quickly found out that the voice lead him to his reflection on the bathroom mirror. Since Shadow Stitch's power escaped the prison, Shadow Stitch used this to his advantage to communicate to Shadow without leaving his prison by manipulating Shadow's new powers. Shadow Stitch later took control of Shadow, regaining his rightful body and leaving the black B-X trapped inside Shadow Stitch's darkened soul. Shadow Stitch's grand plan was complete and he celebrated it by killing civilians on Kokawa Town and crushing the Experiment resistance with ease.

While insides Shadow Stitch, Shadow traveled to different worlds within his evil counterpart's soul with the guidance of Ghost Shadow. With help of his new friend, Shadow defeated Krypto, Liquado, and Tyrant that powered Shadow Stitch. Shadow escaped Shadow Stitch's body, who was weakened to the point that he lost majority of his powers. In a last resort, Shadow Stitch mustered up his entire essence of his power into a world ending ball of energy. In Shadow's rage, he transformed and pushed the back to Shadow Stitch, who fainted from using all his power. Shadow took the energy ball and Shadow Stitch to another dimension and let it blow up in complete emptiness, killing Shadow Stitch once and for all. Before it exploded, Shadow safely came back to his own world, but collapsed with exhaustion in his "father," Stitch's arms, sleeping peacefully.

Shadow lived easily with his family, a lot of time destroying something powers by accident or transforming into his real from out of anger or fear. He got used to living with his family and humans growing older. Though, after much growing up around K'Lina, who was a year younger than him and his siblings, he strongly felt the need to become human. He made a lot of observations on human social lives and compared them to the standard living of Experiments, such as himself.

Humans fascinated him to no end, fueling his desire to become human. Sadly, he didn't know how to control his powers very well and having no choice, stayed as a young Experiment boy. The results saddened Shadow, increasing his depression on top of his insecurities. He relied on his mother for guidance when something personal came up or if he had questions about his self-consciousness but never once told her about his attraction to male Experiments along with females as he had fears he would be judged. Over the years, Shadow got used to his powers with every once in a while he'd transform into his true form over petty things. He practiced and practiced, becoming less unstable with each passing year. During the years, Gantu tried capturing Shadow under Hamsterviel's orders. Marking him a top priority, but he was able to capture Shadow a few times.

Jumba watched Shadow's progress over the years and was amazed with B-X 005's capabilities that he continued his experimenting Shadow's old blood. Shadow was age fourteen when Jumba tested his experiment on Shadow without B-X 005 acknowledging it was a test the whole time. Shadow didn't feel any changes during the first week. Jumba threw his hands in frustration and continued working on Shadow's old blood, trying to replicate its properties into weapons or new Experiments. The second week passed and with it changes to Shadow's mind and body. A new presents formed inside Shadow's mind, calling itself, Shade. Shadow kept Shade a secret from his family, fearing it would cause a ripple effect within his family or fear of going to see a psychiatrist. Shadow didn't have much trouble with his new friend, but Shade was becoming more hateful and violent within Shadow's mind. At some points, he would occasionally manipulate Shadow's body into doing bad things.

Shade grew more violent as the days passed and eventually took total control over Shadow during short periods of the day. Gantu managed to tranquilize Shade/Shadow and Andy James Petals or B-X 004, Shadow's older brother. When Shade/Shadow woke up in Gantu's ship, Shade couldn't take Shadow way of life anymore. Shade and Shadow separated from mind and body, splitting into two people while leaving a bloody mess. Shade finally was free and ready to kill for fun. Shade beat Gantu up for fun, badly hurting the giant alien. Before Shade could make the final blow, Shadow slammed into his blood brother, saving Gantu's life.

Shadow and Shade battled, destroying everything in their paths while leaving most of Kokawa burning under fire or destroyed from mini-earthquakes. Shade later retreated to space, leaving behind a ball of energy leading to Shadow's house. Shadow stopped the energy ball, losing Shade during the process. Shadow used all of his energy to bring those dead back to life, replenishing their life with his life energy. He slipped into a two week coma, carefully monitored by his family. While unconscious, Jumba took more of Shadow's blood, adding to his research and experimentation on it. When Shadow woke up, all he explained everything to his family about Jumba and Shade. Jumba was scolded by Angel but didn't pay any attention. While Shadow's personality changed greatly a short few weeks without Shade. He became more timid and shy. He became more afraid of people and communicated less with his family. In the mean time he started developing feelings for Sparkle Electra Lighting, Sparky and Thundra's first daughter. He and Sparkle eventually developed a sturdy relationship between the two B-Xs, enjoying every moment. During the time, Shadow studied his relationship with human relationships, trying to understand and learn about humans, which still fascinated him.

Jumba felt it was time to put his experiment to the test. He persuaded Shadow into taking another shot and waited for the results. Nothing had happened for the first few days. On the fourth day, Shadow's fur fell out and was replaced with scales of a reptile. The next day, his fingers stretched out and spread apart with large claws on each of his four fingers. His entire body was also covered by eyes, giving him headaches. Jumba was very interested in this experiment but quickly tried resolving the problem. Shadow continued to mutate until he became too savage for the family. He was captured and put in Jumba's ship within a cage. Shadow mutated some more, breaking the cage from his growing size. He became a large reptilian creature that of a size a hummer if on all four. He vaguely took on the appearance of his true form but looked like a Fallout 3 Death Claw. He continued to mutate some more, expanding in size while his spikes all over his body grew out while being attached to long tentacles. His face opened up with his mouth becoming a pear-shaped. His hands mutated into a mole shape, giving Shadow the ability to dig. He made a nest under the town of Kokawa and started feeding on civilians or taking them back alive trapped his webs he shot from his mouth.

Shadow slept during the day and hunted at night. His black skin helped him blend into darkness but his glowing pupiless eyes often gave him away. He became an efficient hunter when he found out how to close all his eyes but the ones on his face. Shadow was located by his father, Stitch, one night but wasn't strong enough to bring Shadow down. Shadow got away after trapping Stitch in a web. The partially eaten victim's body started to quickly mutate into a reptilian humanoid. Before it could eat Stitch, the blue Experiment broke free from Shadow's web and was able to capture the victim inside a dumpster. Jumba studied the victim carefully. What brought his attention was all the major organs, such as the heart, were not functioning, but yet, chemicals in the brain manipulated the dead organ. Shadow was a carrier of a virus Jumba named the "Staunch Virus" which was plaguing a few planets, causing the dead to come back to life as reptilian zombies. A simple blow to the head was enough to kill it but the hide blocked most damages to the head. It took many hits to the head to kill an infected victim, and even if the zombie was killed, the body had to be burned to prevent the chemicals from starting up the brain again.

Jumba found a cure for Shadow but only few samples to use since most of Shadow's blood was used in previous experiments. He created a gun to shoot the needles efficiently and had it tested so it wouldn't jam. The night Stitch set out to find Shadow, Spring, Shadow's oldest sister set out to try and help her father by herself. Spring found Shadow but was captured in his web and drag to Shadow's hole leading to his home. Stitch saw his daughter get pulled into the large hole but was quickly wrapped into a web by Shadow before he could do anything. Stitch broke free from the web and traveled through the tunnel, eventually finding himself inside Shadow's massive nest. Spring was stuck to the wall next to a few corpses that mutated from Shadow. Spring tried to talk to Shadow but he savagely snarled at her face. Every once in awhile he was able to speak but they made little sense. Stitch shot a tranquilizer dart at Shadow but the B-X's skin was too hard to penetrate. Shadow shot a beam of light at his father but misses. Stitch fired another dart but the skin was once more too tough to penetrate. The blue experiment dodged Shadow's hands and tail, constantly moving around the bulky B-X. Stitch managed to fire a dart into one of Shadow's eyes on his body. Shadow screamed in pain but slowly transformed back to normal in a naked form, however, the eyes were the only thing that didn't go away. Fortunately for Shadow, he eventually learned how to open and close certain eyes on his body.

Jumba did tests on Shadow, finding out that that the mutation problem was taken back to its most basic form. The Quiltian scientist quickly found a solution to suppress the chemicals in Shadow's brain with pills containing Shadow's blood that has been experimented on. Shadow had to take a pill at night to keep him from mutating back to savage beast but the catch was Shadow had to offer more of his blood to Jumba in order to make more pills. Jumba drew blood from Shadow twice a month to make more pills but also keeping his experiments secret from the family. He decided to never test on B-X 005 again but isolated himself from his makeshift family when he decided to experiment on Shadow's blood.

Shadow was emotionally hurt inside knowing that he hurt so many people while mutated. The only thing he had to show he was still a mutant was the eyes all over his body and the bloody tears when Shadow cried. Shadow kept to himself and was very clingy to his mother. He was always around his mother because Shadow felt that only she could understand with his depression. Shadow often wrote in his journal about his experiences, how his day went, or expressing his feelings since he strongly believed no one would understand him deep inside. At times he felt like the whole world was against him or he felt like a monster because he caused so much property damage by accidently using his powers. He isolated himself from everyone but his mother. He very seldom talked to his friends and family members. This put a strain on his relationship with Sparkle who was feeling like looking for someone else to have relationship with.

Several more years later with some odd ball occurrences, such as transforming into different people when a certain element, such as water touched him, changing him into Hydro, The Personality of Water. Shadow grow up timid and shy over the years. He lost his ability to defend himself and didn't want to hurt anyone with his powers. He became a pacifist and let people push him around. The isolation bothered his oldest brother, Stitchie Lee Petals. Shadow and Stitchie slowly drifted apart as time went on. Shadow fallowed the rules while Stitchie and Andy got into trouble with school officials. Stitchie felt like his little brother didn't want to have fun with him anymore it made him bitter and sad inside. But what bothered Stitchie most was the thought of feeling inferior to his younger sibling. His mother paid more attention to Shadow than himself and Shadow did get better grades. Stitchie started to become jealous of Shadow to the point that feeling superior over his little brother was to beat him up, which he did sadly. Shadow never fought back because he always felt he would accidently hurt Stitchie by accident using his powers. He also felt like the beatings would get worse if he told his parents. So for several years he let Stitchie pick on him and beat Shadow up.

During this time Shadow's "father" (since Shadow isn't biologically related to Stitch) cheated on Angel for a Galick, an experiment made by Dr. Zeeth Creen, called Stitchet. Stitchet was captured by Stitch would quickly developed feelings over her since she was an exact replica of Stitch. "Et" was the Galick word for 'Double', Galick spoken by Zeeth Creen's Experiments who were called Galicktonises, 'Galick' for short. Zeeth Creen made a Galicks based on Jumba's Experiments. She wanted to create doubles to each Experiment created. She wanted to be the superior scientist over Jumba Jookiba. Stitch captured Galick 626, who named herself Stitchet since she was a 'double' of Stitch but didn't share the same blood. She and Stitch developed feelings and mated, creating hybrid Experiments known as HEG (Hybrid Experiment Galick) Angel was infuriated with Stitch's actions that she left him to live with her adopted mother, Kristie Edmond, who was Myrtle's mother. After a few weeks Stitch managed to persuade Angel to coming back, even though she didn't want to take him back, Angel didn't want to put a strain on her kids. Angel and Stitchet got along even though one of them would occasionally have nasty comments against one another. Angel didn't like the fact that she had to share her mate with another woman but she didn't want to raise all her kids by herself too.

Shadow and Stitchet got along well. There were periods when Angel would occasionally get jealous of Stitchet for having her son learn how to speak Galicktonis, a language the Galicks spoke. Shadow learned as much as he could and used it often. He often made notes for Stitchet to read so she could point out what was wrong or right. He learned everything he could over the years, speaking Galick fluently like it was English to him.

Sparkle and Shadow drifted apart during age seventeen. Sparkle felt that Shadow would never protect her if problems would arise due to his passive nature. She respected his pacifism and secretly looked for other males. She did however have Stitchie on her mind and became talking to him more than usual. Sparkle and Stitchie hooked up behind Shadow's back, keeping their relationship a secret. She truly felt protected by the one she loved. Stitchie and Sparkle made-love in Stitchie's space cruiser and she later became pregnant. Shadow was devastated and fell into a deep depression. The Lighting family and the Petals family argued over the matter of Stitchie and Sparkle's problem. Both reached an agreement to force marry Stitchie and Sparkle. Sparkle soon became Sparkle Electra Petals and both families were pleased. Shadow was hurt even worse. His depression peaked and his mind turned hostile. During the year Shadow self taught himself about people and life. He became even more hateful and angry inside. He isolated himself from everyone and became even more hateful knowing the fact that his father, Stitch resented Shadow. Shadow started to slowly lose his grip and he convinced himself that his entire family hated him and thought he was a monster. Shadow mastered his powers and was able to control his real from. He stopped taking his mutation pills and let himself mutate but hide his true identity using his powers.

Shadow graduated from high school but didn't feel any accomplishment. He felt he did it for his mother. The only person that he felt cared about him anymore. Shadow was about to pack up and leave Earth but Stitchie had other plans. Stitchie wanted to celebrate his achievement by beating Shadow up. Shadow smiled as Stitchie punched him in the face and in the stomach. Shadow laughed after he was done. He changed into his true mutated form and beat Stitchie up. He broke several of Stitchie's ribs and ripped off his lower right arm and beat him with it. Shadow got his revenge for all the beatings. He was confronted by his father who wanted to fight Shadow. Stitch easily lost the battle to Shadow. The black B-X left Earth on a small cruiser he created himself. Before he left, Shadow was reminded by his mother's words that she loved him. He cried blood as he left Earth, thinking what his mother told him before leaving.

Shadow became cold and hateful to the point he didn't care about anyone's life. He joined the Galactic Alliance but within a few months because he strongly believed that the criminals weren't judged and punished the way he felt she should've been. He left the Galactic Alliance and created The Ship of Despair, a giant skull with tentacles coming out the back. Its sheer size was equivalent to the size of Jupiter and became his home and place to torture criminals. Shadow spent a lot of his time in his room, located on the right red eye of the skull. He released all the other beings within his body, the ones that would turn him into the element that touched him such as water. They were called The Personalities. They were named and scattered throughout the galaxy. Some of the Personalities stayed on the Ship of Despair because they felt at home there. Shadow started abducting people that broke the law and slowly killed them on his Ship of Despair. He let his hate and anger towards his family consume him and he was lost within self-pity and self-loath. But the one action that gave him the curse of immortality was when he saved a tribal race from complete annihilation from military expanding territory for a planet. Shadow destroyed the military and captured their souls onto his Ship of Despair for more torture. The Dinex race blessed their powerful magic onto Shadow, giving Shadow immortality. When Shadow tried committing suicide on the Ship of Despair he was upset that he was unable to die. He tried to make the Dinex reverse the power but they didn't have the power to do so. Shadow was cursed with eternal life and has been trying to commit suicide since then.

Shadow became even more angrier with life and it effected how he treated prisoners. Shadow would go to planets abducting people for stealing to cold blooded murder. The Black B-X quickly became top priority to the Galactic Alliance. They sent group of military units to intercept Shadow's, Ship of Despair but Shadow had them killed. Stitchie joined the Galactic Alliance while the conflict raged between Shadow and the Alliance. Stitchie vowed to bring Shadow to justice for taking his arm, which could not be replaced due to a curse Shadow put on the wound. Stitchie was rising through the ranks and eventually five years later he became Captain of the Galactic Alliance, the highest power within the Armadda with Andy James Petals, Shadow's other brother, becoming Commander, one rank below Stitchie. Stitchie made capturing Shadow his life goal. He wanted revenge while Andy wanted all this madness to stop. Andy found Shadow's, Ship of Despair by luck. Andy confronted Shadow and was astonished to see his brother horribly mutated into a blob of meat, spikes and teeth. Shadow rarely showed his true form to anyone. He often used his old true self from when he was a child to represent himself but he could not hide the tears into his flesh and some of his organs exposed in some areas. Andy tried to talk to Shadow but Shadow wouldn't listen to him. He became too hateful towards life that everything that Andy said meant nothing to Shadow. The only thing he cared about was his mother deep down but he became afraid of his mother's judgment. Shadow isolated himself from the outside world. He wouldn't eat anything for months and months to keep away from people. Now he was a target for the Galactic Alliance for mass genocide and kidnapping. There was a high bounty for Shadow's capture. Shadow let one of his prisoners loose to try and persuade people not to break the law on his watch. The prisoner told about the daily torture and torment that Shadow was labeled 'The Butcher' to everyone in each Galaxy. Shadow relished this new name and he knew it would strike fear into every mortal man.

Like Stitchie, Andy too had a goal in life. He wanted to bring Shadow back into the family and help his younger sibling with all his problems. Andy and Stitchie didn't see eye to eye on the subject but Stitchie didn't fight with Andy. Stitchie knew deep down that he was right about Shadow that he became a total monster that needed to be put down. Andy strongly felt that he could fix this problem with the right words and he refused to let Shadow become a total loss within his own reality. While Shadow was living his life of torturing and killing potential criminals, Shade came back into the picture after living a life of Satanism. Shade and a council member struck a deal to capture Shadow's other Personalities but when the council member backed out of the deal, Shade killed him. Shadow was accused of killing a council member and destroying most of Planet Provolo, the Grand Council Man's home planet. The Galactic Alliance declared Shadow a terrorist and any connection to him would be killed as a result. Shadow grinned as he sat in the back stage in the shadow's knowing this. He knew that Stitchie had to work harder at his job in order to catch Shadow.

Shadow still is hunted down by the Galactic Alliance. The Galactic Alliance still is unable to find The Butcher.


End file.
